Screw men, all I need is you
by ruiiko
Summary: They were both rejected, by men who are total lolicons. They wouldn't just watch and allow this, no. They would become a couple in attempts to make those men jelous, and want them back. But, could this fake love devolop into something more serious?
1. Chapter 1

**Y'know, Meiko x Luka has been growing on me recently. It just seems so cute! So I wanted to write a fanfic on it. This chapter has hints of Gakupo x Gumi. There will be more Meiko x Luka in the next chapter and so on. Enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p>She was Megurine Luka. A brave, bold and beautiful young woman. It was understandable that the men in the vocaloid homing would fall for her. Luka, however usually just ignored them. They were a nuisance. Especially one man. Gakupo Kamui. When Luka first met him, she despised him. He never stopped hitting on her! Out of all the men in the house, this one was a total whack job. Luka would insult him, or even beat him up when he hit on her. Over the years, though, those once hateful feelings began to develop into something more.<p>

Love? Could it be? No. It couldn't be. No. Never. No way. He was annoying, a pest, a nuisance. So why was she feeling like this? She felt frustrated, and would deny the truth. Nope. She just wouldn't admit it. She did not like that Gakupo Kamui man.

The weird thing was, Gakupo hadn't been hitting on her lately…

Although Luka was glad about it, she also felt a little… lonely. Empty, almost. Sure, he was annoying, but somehow when he used to hit on her, it would brighten up her day… just a little bit. When she was in her room where no one could see her, she would actually blush and smile about it. It would make her feel fulfilled, and wanted.

So, after all of these years of bottling it in, and denying the truth, she would finally come out and admit the truth.

Luka bit her lip, as she walked down the halls towards the samurai's room. Instead of her usual wear, she was wearing a jean skirt with black leggings, and a white long sleeve shirt. She stopped at Gakupo's door, and took in a deep breathe. Twirling a strand of her long pink hair around her finger, she used her free hand to hesitantly knock on the man's door.

The woman began to pull harder on the strand of pink hair around her finger, when Gakupo didn't answer the door. "Gakupo…?" She called out, knocking for a second time. Her bright blue eyes scanned the area nervously, before turning the door handle.

What she saw, made her gasp.

There, sitting on the couch, Gumi Megpoid had her hands on either side of the man's face, his eyes wide, though his strong arms were wrapped around Gumi's small waist, as she leaned in, and stole a kiss, pressing her small, delicate lips against his much thicker lips.

The worst part?

He slowly closed his eyes, and returned the kiss. "W-w-what the hell!" Luka shrieked in horror, standing in the door way. The pair pulled away from each other, scooting to each end of the couch, hearing Luka's voice. Gumi's face was painted crimson from embarrassment, and Gakupo just looked away, the corners of his lips turning to an embarrassed frown. "L-Luka!" Gumi gasped. "H-how long have you been standing there!"

"Long enough for me to see what just happened!" She yelled at Gumi. Her gaze traveled to the samurai, her pupils narrowing. "What the hell is wrong with you, Gakupo!" She yelled, lunging at him. He gasped, putting his hands up, as she tried to attack him. "Luka, Luka, Luka! Calm down!" "Explain what the hell is going on here, then!" She hissed.

The samurai grabbed her wrists, putting them to her side, looking into her eyes fiercely. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gumi cut him off. "I-I-I…! It wasn't him, it-it was me… I kissed him, okay!" Gumi shouted, her cheeks still burning crimson. Luka turned to face her, her blue eyes filled with rage. "I can see that! Why would you do that, Gumi?" She asked, her anger replaced with genuine concern, and curiosity. "Gumi, how old _are_ you?"

"… Sixteen." "You do know that Gakupo is like, twenty three, right?" Gumi didn't answer, but just looked away, feeling ashamed, her cheeks becoming a darker red, if that was even possible. Luka turned to Gakupo, the rage returning, as she pulled her hands out of Gakupo's grip fiercely. "You're no better, y'know! Returning that kiss… that'd pedophilia, right there, y'know that?" She hissed.

"Why were you two even…?" Gakupo was silent for a moment, but he took in a deep breathe, and spilled the beans. "Luka, Gumi and I are dating now." He said bravely. Gumi swallowed nervously, and bit down on her lip. Gumi has always liked Gakupo. They were in the same company, and he was like a big brother to her. And even though she was happy to be Gakupo's, it just made her feel embarrassed and flushed when he talked about it.

"But… why?" Luka asked. Her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, which Gakupo did notice, but avoided it. He took in another deep breathe. "Well, Luka. You do know that I've liked you for the longest time, but… you were just always so mean to me. And believe me, you're beatings didn't hurt or anything, not really, but I suppose I just gave up on you. And then… Gumi told me her feelings." He smiled a little, his cheeks turning the smallest shade of pink. Gumi just smiled into her palm, a small giggle escaping her throat.

Luka just lost it. She burst into tears, her cheeks turning red. Gumi's blush disappeared, and she turned to face the older woman. "Luka! Don't cry…" She said, getting up. Gumi didn't not like Luka. Not one bit. She loved Luka, in fact! Luka was like a big sister to her! So, naturally, she didn't like seeing her friend so upset. Luka shook her head, ignoring Gumi.

"I came here to-to tell you h-how I-I f-f-felt! There w-was a reason I-I w-was so m-mean to y-you…" Luka yelled, in between tears. She fisted them away, her eyes now blood shot from all the tears that came from her eyes. "Gakupo, I love you!" Luka yelled, gripping his shoulders. Tears formed in her eyes again, as Gakupo was just… silent.

The man swallowed. He and Gumi both just sat there in silence. "…I'm sorry, Luka. I'm afraid it's to late to admit you love me. Because, now I love Gumi…" Gumi this time, didn't do anything. She didn't flush, she didn't giggle, she didn't smile. She just sat there, staring at Luka in disbelief. Gumi knew that before she and Gakupo became a couple, Luka liked Gakupo. She could see right through all that hate. But, it was to late for her now. Gumi took her chance, and she was glad she took it.

Luka burst into tears once again, shoving Gakupo away, before running out of the door, yelling, "You're such a lolicon!" over her shoulder. The woman ran into her room, slamming the door behind her, and flung herself into her bed, sobbing hard into her pillow.

She just didn't get it. Why did she even have to love that idiot man? And why did this make her so upset? And why would Gumi even love someone like _him_? While she sobbed wickedly into her pillow, her mind began to conjure up some rotten thoughts. Was she just going to stand back and allow this? Heck no! Somehow, she would get revenge on that damned lolicon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah... I would have updated faster, but I've been kinda sick lately. And schools been keeping me pretty busy. But, here is chapter 2! This is where the fun starts! /winkwink Enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p>She was Meiko. The eldest of the vocaloid family. She was aggressive, but caring and motherly. This woman had short brown hair, and almond coloured eyes. And of course, she loved a good drink. Now, some people may think that Miku Hatsune was the first vocaloid to be created, but that isn't so! Meiko was actually the first female Japanese vocaloid. Her best friend, Kaito was the first Japanese male vocaloid.<p>

Meiko and Kaito always had each others backs. They were best friends. Kaito cared for Meiko when she was hung over, and he didn't complain when she would beat him up. (Well, he would, but…) When Miku and the twins were created however, the two didn't push them away, instead, they became something like seniors to the two. Meiko had absolutely no problem with them. Sometimes, she and Kaito would take them out places. The two would even teach them how to sing. Yup. Everything went fine.

The twins were playful and full of glee, Miku was an oblivious air headed leek lover, always cheerful and unaware of peoples hate for her, and Kaito was always so kind to Meiko and the others around him. Yup. It was completely great. More vocaloid came over time, but things would remain the same. More fun, even. However, it seemed that Kaito wouldn't spend as much time with Meiko like the good ol' times-instead, he spent most of his time with Miku. Meiko didn't seem to think anything of it at the time, really. She started spending more time with her brother Meito, and Haku anyways.

But whenever Kaito did talk to Meiko, he was still always so sweet… and Meiko would still beat him up when she was drunk. She treated him like crap a lot more, actually. Not just when she was drunk. Maybe the reason is because she was jealous. Of Miku? No. She was only sixteen! Meiko was 21. Kaito was 25. It didn't mean a thing!

But over the weeks that had passed, Meiko realised a new feeling she got inside her chest whenever she was around the ice-cream lover. She felt as if her heart would skip a beat, butterflies where inside of her stomach, and her face would flush. Could it be… love? Meiko would lock herself in her room, pacing around, thinking about it. Well, it wouldn't be a bad thing to be his girlfriend, she would think. The woman acted like she hated Kaito, but if she got right down to it, those hateful words and beatings would just be a disguise to hide her true feelings. It was true. Meiko really did like Kaito. She wouldn't deny the truth…

Which is why after all these years, she would confess to him.

Meiko walked down the halls, towards Kaito's room. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a red tank top. She hadn't drunk all day, so she was feeling rather agitated. But, what was there to fear? Rejection? Maybe. But, this was Meiko. She was brave, and bold. She wouldn't let something like rejection bring her down… if it happened. Nope. She'd hold her head high, and be proud she at least admitted her love. But, she did kinda hope he would say yes…

The woman knocked on his door loudly. "Yo! Kaito, you in there?" She called out, putting on a grin. That's right. Just be cool and calm, and everything'll be just fine. The man opened the door, with that same sweet smile on his face. "Oh, hey, Meiko. What's up?" He asked. Meiko smile gently, glad he was still the same as always. However, Meiko could see another figure sitting on the couch, looking over Kaito's shoulder. Miku. _'Ugh, what is she doing here?' _Meiko wondered, her smile faltering for a moment, feeling rather jealous for once. But, she didn't have time to worry about that. She had more important tasks at hand.

The woman put on a sweet smile again, looking up to Kaito. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you for a moment." She asked, speech failing for a moment. She couldn't screw up now! Not now! "I-oh, that is, if I'm not bothering you." She laughed a little nervously. _'Damnit, Meiko! Calm down!' _She yelled in her mind. Kaito laughed heartily. "You're not bothering me, Mei-chan. What is it you want to talk about?" Meiko smiled again, but remembered Miku was in the room. Meiko wasn't sure what Miku thought about Kaito, but she figured it would still be awkward to confess if she were in the room.

"Well, actually, could I talk to you outside?" She asked. "Sure." The man nodded, before turning to face the teal haired diva. "I'll be a moment, Miku-chan." He said cheerily. Meiko was glad that Kaito had his back turned, because she sneered. Miku-_chan_? Oh yeah, she was getting jealous now. "Take as long as you need!" Miku giggled. Meiko's left eye twitched. Her voice was getting annoying. Kaito waved to her, before turning back to Meiko, who's once cruel face turned into a happy smiling face again.

The pair walked out into the hall, Kaito leaning against the wall, Meiko standing in front of him. "So, what is it?" Kaito asked with a smile that never seemed to falter. Meiko took in a deep breathe. "…Ok, look. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we, Kai-kun?" Meiko began. Kaito nodded. "And, I know I haven't been the nicest to you, and I've probably been a bit of a burden to you-" "That isn't true!" Kaito cut her off.

"Sure, you have been a little mean, but you could never be a burden, Meiko!" He said, honestly, grabbing Meiko's shoulders, causing her to flinch at the sudden contact. She just stood there, staring into those blue eyes of his, his mouth set into a straight line, showing just how serious he was. She snapped herself out of it. She didn't have time for this! "Thanks, Kaito…" She whispered, and cleared her throat. "Anyways, we've been friends for a long time, and I know I've been mean, but… y'know, there was a reason for that." She said. Kaito raised a brow. "What is it, then?"

Meiko took in a deep breathe, and squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks growing red. Then, with all her strength, with one swift movement, she grabbed Kaito's hands, and pressed her body against his, filling in the space between the two, her lips upon his. His eyes grew wide with shock, as Meiko had him pinned against the wall. After a moment, she pulled away, her face redder than ever. "Kaito, I love you."

"Kaito~ You're taking a long time! What are you up to~?" Miku stepped out of Kaito's room, just in time for her to hear Meiko's confession. She gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock, eyes growing wide, tears forming. "O-Onee-chan!" She cried out. "Oh, shoot… Miku…" Kaito groaned. Meiko looked at Kaito, then to Miku. "What?" She asked bluntly. Miku began to cry. "O-Onee-chan! K-Kaito is-" "Oh, Miku…" Kaito cut her off, breaking away from Meiko, to go over to Miku's side, pulling her into a hug. "Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing him away. Kaito sighed, figuring something like this would happen. "It's not what you think, Miku-chi…" He sighed, trying to go over to her side once again. "But! You kissed Meiko!" Kaito shook his head. "No, no, that's not it… she kissed me! Miku-chi, you know that I love you…"

Meiko seemed to be stuck in time, hearing this come from Kaito. Kaito… loved Miku? Meiko blinked. Was she hearing things?

Miku snivelled. "R-really?" "Really." "Kaito!" Miku cried out, pouncing at Kaito, her slender arms wrapping around his neck, as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kaito sighed, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand running through her hair to sooth her. "Miku, you go inside… I gotta talk to Meiko." Miku seemed hesitant at first, but nodded, releasing the man, before going back into his room, shutting the door behind her.

Kaito turned back to Meiko, who was still frozen with shock. "…Meiko." For once, his voice seemed… cold. Unfriendly, almost. Meiko shuddered. This wasn't the Kaito she knew… the Kaito she knew was kind, his voice warm, not like this strangers voice. Meiko swallowed, as Kaito walked to her side. But once again, she reminded herself to be strong. She couldn't act weak. No. She was Meiko. He fear was replaced with anger. "What the hell!" She hissed at him, slapping him across the face, when he was close enough.

The slapping sound echoed through the whole house, and the mans cheek was bright red from the hand implant. She gasped, seeing this, and that anger was replaced with concern. "Oh my god… I'm so sorry!" Meiko said in horror, cupping her hands over her mouth, backing away in fear. Kaito said nothing in reply to her apology, but instead started to talk about something else. "Meiko, I know we've been friends for a long time, but… I'm sorry, I only wish to be friends. Nothing more. If you didn't see that… I… I love Miku…" He said, blushing a little. "Dang… that hurt." He whimpered, putting a hand over the slap mark.

Meiko sneered. She wouldn't cry, even if this did hurt her. She was to angry to cry. "Kaito, you basterd! You're **25. **Miku is **16**. D'you know how wrong that is?" Kaito chuckled a little. "I say love has no boundaries. Anyways, Meiko, I'm sorry. Really. I only like you as a friend." Meiko hissed again. "Fine! Whatever!" She yelled, and patted his shoulder. "I hope you two are happy together." She said in a deadly tone, shadows casting over her face.

And with that, the woman walked off. Well, with that being done, she'd probably just lock herself in her room and indulge herself in sake. It's not like he'd come and take care of her anymore. Not after what happened. Not since he had Miku, now. Meiko sighed. But, let's face it, it was probably for the best. And after that display, she would be lucky if he even said hello to her anymore. Anger began to disappear, and turn into silentness. Still, she refused to cry. As the woman made her way back to her room, she heard sobbing, as she walked past a room. She stopped. It was coming from Luka's room. The woman raised a brow. Why was she sobbing? "Luka?" Meiko called out, knocking on her door. Meiko didn't mind Luka. They were actually good friends, who sometimes went out for a drink. So, naturally Meiko would worry for her friend. "Why are you crying, Luka?" Meiko asked, raising her voice, figuring Luka didn't hear her, since all she heard was crying.

Though, that crying ceased, and all that could be heard was soft snivels. "Go away." Her voice was shaky. "Aw, c'mon. What's wrong?" "Nothing! Go away!" Luka insisted. Meiko sighed. "Can I come in?" She asked, turning the handle. It was locked. Luka didn't say anything, but unlocked the door, and held it open. Her eyes were blood shot, cheeks tear stained, face red like a tomato. "Whoa! What's wrong?" Meiko asked, stepping inside of Luka's room. Luka silently closed the door as Meiko stepped in, and went to sit down on the bed. Meiko took a seat next to her.

"… I went to go confess to Gakupo. I found the two kissing, and found out that they were dating." She sighed, rubbing her eyes to prevent any more tears from falling. Meiko's eyes widened. _'Huh, so she was in a similar situation to me to, huh?" _Luka automatically had Meiko's sympathy. The brunette smiled weakly, eyes mournful. "I had something like that happen to me to, actually." She said softly.

"Really?" Luka looked shocked, but at the same time felt a little glad. If something like that happened to Meiko, she must be feeling like Luka was. She took comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one who had to go through a hard time. Meiko nodded. "Yeah… I went to go confess to Kaito… he and Miku are dating." She sighed sadly. Luka nodded, understanding. "But, instead of crying about it, I just dealt with it." Meiko said confidently. Luka raised a brow. "Really? You didn't feel even one bit of disappointment?" Meiko bit her lip. "…Okay, well, I did, a little. But actually, I felt rather… mad." Her eyes flashed with anger for a moment.

She let out a sigh again. "For get them, though. Those guys stink." She said coldly. Luka shuddered a little. But, suddenly she had an idea. Luka knew that she still liked Gakupo, and she had a feeling Meiko still liked Kaito. This idea of hers might just work. "Hey, Meiko. I've an idea." "Hmm?" "Well, uh, what if we went out?" Meiko's face flushed. "W-what? A-are you telling me you're a lesbian? Sorry Luka, I don't roll that way!" Meiko stood up, about to head for the door, when Luka grabbed her wrist. "Hey, no, listen!" She said, standing up. Meiko turned to face her. "…Go for it."

"I mean, we could fake dating, and maybe Gakupo and Kaito will be jealous, and want us back! It could work, y'know." Meiko mauled it over for a moment, seeming a little uncomfortable at the idea. But then again… it could work… and it's not like Meiko really hated Luka. Faking dating couldn't be _that _bad, right? "Okay. So I suppose you're my girlfriend, now?" She asked, grinning a little playfully. Luka grinned back. "That's the spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Not much to say about this, really... so enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Would this even work? Meiko was unsure, as she walked down the halls with her "girlfriend". Luka seemed pretty convinced it would work. If it meant that she might get a chance with Kaito, however, she was up for the challenge. Meiko glanced over to Luka, who was only shorter by a few mere inches. She never has realised how pretty Luka's blue eyes were. But then again, she never took the time to notice the small features of others. "You sure 'bout this?" Meiko asked after a moment.<p>

Luka looked up to Meiko and smiled sweetly. "Sure it will! All guys like to see two girls together. Some even get jealous." She giggled. Meiko nodded silently, and glanced away. Luka grabbed at Meiko's hand just then, causing the older woman to flinch. She wasn't completely used to this yet. Hopefully they wouldn't have to carry on with this forever. "What is it?" She asked. Luka's eyes were filled with excitement. "I can see Kaito and Miku over there!" Luka pointed a polished blue finger nail towards the couple. "Here's our-" Luka cut her off. "I mean, you're chance. Let's make this work!" She giggled, nudging Meiko in the side.

The woman blushed a little, swallowing. She felt nervousness wash over her, thoughts of what happened between she and Kaito earlier. But, she had to take some chances! "Oh, hey Kaito! Miku!" Luka greeted, approaching them, hand in hand with Meiko. Miku turned from Kaito, her teal eyes sparkling with joy as always. "Hey Luka-nee!" Miku giggled, giving Luka a hug. The two were best friends after all. The diva noticed Meiko standing awkwardly beside Luka, choosing to ignore her, after what happened with her and Kaito. "What are you up to?" Luka asked warmly.

Miku grinned, looking over to Kaito, who stepped next to her. "Kaito and I were off to the recording studio! Master said he had a new song for us to sing. I'm so excited!" Miku giggled, and hugged Kaito. He smiled meekly, returning the hug. However, the icecream lover glanced over to Meiko. He raised a brow, noticing that she looked awkward… even embarrassed, holding Luka's hand. "And what are you two up to?" Kaito jumped into the conversation, his gaze still on the girls hands interlocked. Meiko noticed this, gasping. She gave Luka's hand a small squeeze, acting as if she and Luka were a real couple.

"Well…" Meiko said shakily. "Luka is my girlfriend now." She said putting on a fake smile. She was actually feeling rather uneasy. Miku raised a brow, glancing from Luka to Meiko. Kaito looked stunned. "Are you surprised?" Luka giggled. Slowly, Kaito nodded. "A little…" "But that's great!" Miku jumped in. "Now there isn't a problem, right, Meiko Onee-chan? I have Kaito, and you have Luka-chan! Win win!" She giggled with a wink, burying herself into Kaito. Kaito didn't do anything. He just stood there, shocked. Meiko looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed more than before. "Y-yeah…" If only Miku wasn't so dense. The only reason why Meiko was even doing this was so Kaito would be jealous and want her back… he only looked shocked. Meiko didn't know how to take this.

Miku glanced up to Kaito, noticing he was still frozen. "Ne, Kaito? You okay? Something wrong…?" Miku asked curiously, shaking his shoulder. He snapped out of it after a moment. "Uh… yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shocked, I guess." Luka smiled. "I heard about what happened between you two…" She began. "And I found Meiko upset after it happened, so I began to comfort her." Lies. It was the other way around. Kaito swallowed a bit. She was upset? Well, obviously. Did she cry? Kaito could only wonder. And this happened right after Meiko confessed… Kaito felt like a jerk now. He was already together with Miku, but if he thought about it… was he being to cold when he rejected her? Sure, he said he only wanted to be friends… but how did he say it? He had thought he was trying to be calm and cool about it… but to know she may have been crying afterwards broke his heart. Even after what happened, he still considered Meiko his best friend.

"And anyways, I've always really admired Meiko… so I confessed." Luka continued, forcing her cheeks to turn pink. Miku clapped her hands together. "Aw! How cute~!" She said cheerily, her eyes sparkling. She paused, however, her mouth gaping. "But… Luka-nee, I thought I heard someone say you went to confess to Gakupo…?" Luka's left eye twitched, her hate for the samurai coming back. "Ew. Why would I? I hate him." She hissed, even though she still loved him. She hated him at the same time, though.

"Didja know he and Gumi-chan are going out?" Miku asked. "Oh, is that so?" She asked, pretending like she didn't know. Miku nodded. "Uh-huh! Ne, why does your eye always twitch when I mention Gakupo?" She asked. Luka shook her head. "I hate him. He's a pervert… I feel a little sorry for Gumi. Who knows what she'll have to put up with?" Miku nodded, understanding her. She knew that before he and Gumi became a couple, Gakupo would always hit on Luka. She shrugged. "I dunno. He seems like a gentle man when he's around Gumi." Miku giggled.

Luka's eye twitched. She didn't want to talk about Gakupo anymore. After all, it would just provoke anger and disappointment to Luka. "Well, Miku. Meiko and I have things we need to do, so we'll just let you be on you're way then." She laughed a little. "Oh! Right, thanks, Luka-nee! See ya later!" She grinned, waving to the pink haired woman. She shook Kaito's arm once more. "You're spacing out, Kaito!" "Huh? Oh, right… sorry." "C'mon, Master'll be mad at us!" With that, Miku began to drag Kaito away.

Luka turned to Meiko. "You sure have been silent." Meiko slowly looked up, her eyes mournful. "He doesn't care… this isn't gunna work…" Meiko sighed, and began to walk off. Luka shook her head, grabbing the brunette's wrist. "Hey, hey! don't give up yet!" She encouraged, trying to stop Meiko from going anywhere. "If you ask me, he looked pretty shocked! Stage one! Give it some time… c'mon! Meiko!" Luka said. Meiko shook her head, pushing Luka away. "Give it a rest, would you?" She hissed. "It won't work! This isn't a movie, y'know that?"

Luka actually looked a little hurt by that. She let a sigh escape her lips. "Meiko," She began, cupping the womans shoulders in her hands. "You love Kaito, right?" Meiko nodded. "You want him, right?" Meiko nodded again. "Then you gotta fight for him! Stick by my side, and I can help you get him back." Meiko was slow to answer. "…Yeah, but you also want Gakupo back." She said. Luka paused. "…Your point?" "Well, let's say I get Kaito back, and you don't get Gakupo back. What are you gunna do then? Our efforts will work for one person, but not the other, and those efforts will pretty much have gone to waste. What's the point of this?" Meiko said, her eyes showing impatience. Luka shook her head. "Meiko, Meiko, Meiko… you haven't learned the value of patience. This will take time. But you have to believe in yourself." Luka said, looking into Meiko's eyes. Meiko sighed once again. "…Okay, fine. I'll trust you… for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't plan on uploading today... but today has been a good day, and I'm in a good mood, so I felt like it. c: Enjoy, and review~! **

* * *

><p>Luka smiled, hearing Meiko's reply. "You just have to be patient." She repeated, releasing the woman's shoulders. A light giggle filled the air, followed by an older man's chuckle. And it wasn't Miku or Kaito. Luka recognized those laughs. They belonged to Gumi and Gakupo. Turning her head, Luka spotted the the pair walking side by side, Gumi was talking and giggling, while Gakupo would listen, only chuckling once and a while. "Hey Luka…" Meiko whispered.<p>

Luka nodded, a glint in her bright blue eyes. "Yeah, I know." She whispered in a husky tone, knowing Meiko would tell her that she saw them. However, it was Luka's time to feel uneasy. But then again, this whole time she had been telling Meiko to be strong, so she couldn't be weak. "You ready?" Meiko whispered, her brown eyes focusing on the purple haired man.

Gakupo was Kaito's best friend, and vice versa. Meiko had to wonder… did Kaito tell the samurai anything at all? The pair was approaching the two, though they didn't seem to notice the two. "Quick, give me a kiss." Meiko said in a hushed tone. It was Luka's time now, so Meiko had to support her "girlfriend" if she wanted Gakupo back. And apparently if he was jealous, he'd want Luka back. "Eh!" Luka gasped, her cheeks turning pink.

It was Luka's idea in the first place, but she felt slightly uncomfortable kissing another girl. She was straight, after all! Like Meiko, she was only doing this to get her man back. Just because it was her idea in the first place, didn't mean she actually liked Meiko like that. They were both girls, after all! Sure, Luka's sung many love songs with girls… Miku especially, but that didn't mean Miku liked Luka, and vice versa. Songs like Magnet, and ladies first were strictly songs, and songs only. Nothing more.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was you're idea in the first place!" Meiko hissed silently. Truthfully, she felt uneasy kissing a girl, since she was also straight, but if it was to help out a friend, then she supposed she could do it. Not that she would enjoy it, though. "It'll be like kissing a wall." Meiko mumbled. "…Fi-" Before Luka could finish, Meiko cupped Luka's cheeks in her hand, quickly stooping down, crashing her lips into hers. Meiko's face was painted red, but she screwed her eyes shut. If she did this, and acted calm about it, it really would feel like kissing a wall. Meanwhile, Luka's eyes grew wide from shock.

Meiko's lips were… soft. But her breathe wreaked of alcohol. Luka's eyes scanned the area nervously, feeling eyes on her. "OH MY GOD!" The two broke away, hearing a voice. Gakupo stood there, face red, a hand over his nose, blood dripping from his hands. Meanwhile, Gumi's face was heated up, and she felt light headed, embarrassed, almost at what she saw.

"O-oh, you saw us, huh?" Meiko asked, laughing a little, trying to play it off cool. Her face said other wise, however, seeing as it was painted crimson. Red like her performing outfit. Red like Akaito's deep red locks of hair. Red like a spicy pepper. Maybe even redder, if possible. A bead of sweat fell from Luka's cheek, as she looked down at her feet, wearing the exact same expression as Meiko. "Y-YEAH!" Gakupo said loudly, even cheerfully. Luka half expected it. Gakupo was such a pervert… it wasn't a surprise he was getting excited because of two girls kissing.

"Onii-chan…" Gumi said softly, tugging at his sleeve. Yes, even if Gumi and Gakupo were dating, Gumi still referred to Gakupo as Onii-chan. He was like her big brother, after all. Gakupo ignored her though, and went on to rave about what he just witnessed. "That was hot…" Gakupo said, sighing happily. Meiko's eye twitched. Even if she and Luka were faking it, she didn't like when Gakupo made comments like that.

"So, uh, I didn't know you were a lesbian, Meiko…" Gakupo said, wiping the blood away from his nose. Meiko smirked sadistically. "Guilty as charged." She said in the best happy voice she could manage. Gakupo smiled, his cheeks still heated. "Please… kiss her again…"

'_What is this shit?' _Luka wondered, scowling. _'Is he not even one bit of jealous?' _These remarks he was making were just rude! What if Luka seriously was a lesbian? What would he say then? Would Gakupo continue with the idiotic remarks and sexual harassment? Probably. Luka seriously wondered why she even liked him… but she still wanted him…

The green haired vocaloid cleared her throat, jumping into the conversation. "What I-I don't get is why Luka-chan would confess to you, Gakupo… if she and Meiko were a couple already…" Gakupo paused from his gleeful joyous moment, his expression turning serious. "Now that you mention it…"

"Oh!" Gumi gasped. "I think I get it… Luka, you're actually a lesbian, and you've been using Gakupo as a scapegoat to hide the fact that you're actually interested in woman!" Gumi said, nodding at her prediction. What was there to say to that? It was a little offending, but then again, that's what Luka'd get, confessing to the man she loved one day, then "going out" with Meiko for revenge on the same day. Most people would call her a whore, if they found out how the situation really went.

She honestly didn't know what to say… the pinkette just stood there awkwardly in place. Her bright blue eyes traveled over to Meiko, silently pleading for help. Meiko's eyes grew wide, and she cleared her throat. "…Y'know, I've always secretly liked Luka. After I heard about how she went to confess to Gakupo, and heard her crying in her room, I came to comfort her. And well… I geuss that's just when our relationship started." Meiko laughed a little, slinging an arm around Luka, pulling her in closer to her body.

Huh. Something seems like déjà vu. Only, this was how it actually went. Meiko actually did go to comfort Luka, when she heard her crying. That was no lie. Meiko had left out the fact that she also went to confess to Kaito. That would just raise suspicion. Meiko's only hope is that Kaito didn't tell Gakupo anything.

Gumi frowned. "You were crying, Luka?" She asked, the corners of her mouth tugging into a frown. Luka swallowed, feeling uneasy again. "Yeah… kinda…" She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. Gumi pounced at Luka, hugging her tightly. Gumi believed that this was her fault. "D-don't cry, Luka!" Gumi snivelled, almost as if she would cry, herself. _'I'm not crying.' _Luka thought, blinking. "It'll be okay, Luka!" Gumi continued, squeezing the vocaloid tighter. "I'm sorry!" Gumi pulled away, wiping away any tears forming. "But, now you have Meiko… so there isn't any problems, right?" Gumi smiled lightly, just as Gakupo walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luka nodded, her eye twitching again-it was becoming hard to control. "Yup. No problems." She forced a smile. Gumi broke away from Gakupo, and hugged Luka tightly again. "Well… I support you guys. Totally! So… I hope you two enjoy each other~" She chirped, releasing Luka, returning to the warm embrace of the samurai. Gumi began to gently pull Gakupo away with her, starting up their talk with whatever it was they were talking about earlier.

Gakupo, however, turned his head, and mouthed the words "That's still hot." And winked. Luka shook her head, furiously. That idiot! Meiko smiled gently. "Well… he got a nose bleed, and thought it was hot. Think we're getting anywhere with this?" Meiko asked. Luka face palmed, her face growing red. But she nodded. "I think so. I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner time came, and everyone was assembled at the table. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone. _The vocaloid, Utauloids, Voyakiloids, Engloids and the two young voiceroids. Dinner always took a long time to make, but luckily, Master's chefs had cooked up a wonderful feast of turkey, chicken, salads, tuna, lobster, bread, pastas, soups, and other delicious foods. It tended to take a while, as stated before, which is why dinner was always late-around 6-7 pm.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, talking, laughing, even making mischief, there was a group of vocaloid that were a little more silent. This group would include Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito and Miku. They all sat near each other, picking at their food, silently eating, and keeping to themselves. They all avoided each others eye contact, looking down to the ground, or at their food, as if it were the most interest thins they have ever seen. It was just completely awkward.

Today was an awkward day, and this wasn't helping at all. Kaito was sitting right across from Meiko, with Miku at his side. Gakupo sat next to Kaito, across from Luka, Gumi at his side. Meiko and Luka were still side by side. Miki was sitting next to Meiko, but she was talking to Piko. Lily was right beside Luka, flirting with Kiyoteru.

Meiko looked up from her meal, to catch Kaito staring at her. He quickly glanced back down to his plate, slicing some turkey up with his knife. Meiko sighed, and took a sip of her sake. Oh, sake. Precious sake. It always managed to help her feel more at ease. Though, she did feel slightly ashamed. She told herself she wouldn't drink one cup today, and here she was, already starting to feel the buzz, drinking sake. But after that rough rejection from Kaito, she needed it. _Badly_.

Luka was delicately cutting up some tuna, taking tiny bites. As always, it tasted great. It helped Luka calm down. She looked up from her plate, also to see Gumi with her head help high. Their eyes locked, making Gumi squirm in her seat. The greenette smiled politely, as always, however. Luka couldn't help but feel mad at Gumi though. It wasn't Gumi's fault, though! But in a way, it was. She was dating the man Luka _loved_.

After a long while, Miku coughed, clearing her voice. "So…" It was obvious she was trying to make things seem less awkward. How wonderful. To bad it wasn't working. "Kaito and I finished recording our song today!" She announced with a giggle. Gumi perked up, looking over Gakupo's side, to grin at Miku. "Oh, really? That's so cool! What's the song called?"

Meiko looked up from her cup, to glare at Miku and Kaito. A blush appeared across Kaito's face, and he looked away from Meiko's gaze, feeling ashamed. He still wasn't over the fact that Meiko was upset over what happened earlier. And he didn't know if Meiko had cried or not, but still, it made him feel uneasy. He still wanted to be friends with Meiko!

"Cantarella. It was really fun!" Miku answered with a giggle. She didn't even notice how Meiko was glaring at her. Gumi giggled. "Maybe me and Gakupo-nii should sing a song together~" She said, nudging the samurai. He smiled, placing a larger hand on hers, stroking her hand with his thumb. "If that's what you wish for, my princess." The samurai replied.

Miku squealed, watching her friend blush. "Awe! You two are so cute together!"

"I'm done." Luka said abruptly, shoving the chair out of her way, gathering her plate. The food had barely been touched, only a few bites out of the tuna. She felt sick listening to Gakupo and Gumi ramble on and on. For goodness sakes! She was so _young_! And he was so _old_! It was so _wrong_! _'He should be with someone to his own age, like me!' _Luka thought, as she dumped her plate into the sink, after scraping her food remains into the garbage can.

Nobody seemed to notice as Luka stormed out of the kitchen. Miku and Gumi sure seemed to, though. They kept calling after her, asking her 'what's wrong?' or 'Was it something I said?'

'_Well, Gumi, for your information, yes. It was something you said.' _Luka hissed to herself, as she approached her room. She would just drown out her anger by listening to some American television program. Luka was bilingual, after all. So she stood both English and Japanese. English to a lesser extent, but she still understood the language. Some shows were rather amusing to watch, to. Even if they were a little crude.

Just as Luka turned the door handle, she heard a voice calling her name, approaching her fastly. "Leave me alone!" She hissed, slamming her door. One swift movement, and Meiko was pushing against the door, trying to keep it open, while Luka pushed back, trying to keep it closed. "Oh, Meiko." Luka stopped, realising the brunette.

"Yeah, now you've come to your senses." Meiko mumbled. Her body swayed, and she looked tipsy, but her speech was perfectly understandable. "What is it?" Luka asked. She didn't care if it was Meiko, she supposed. But she still wanted to get rid of the woman. She just wanted to be alone right now. Her head was pounding with the amount of stress she had to deal with today.

"Well, y'know how they were like, talking about songs, and duets, and stuff, y'know?" Meiko asked, in a hurry, hiccupping every few moments. Oh yeah. She was definitely drunk. "We, we, should, like, sing a duet. Yeah. Y'know? And they'll all be like "Whaaaaat?" and, and then, the guyss will be, like, jealous, y'know? Y'know what I mean? Y'know what I'm saying?" She slurred, her body swaying back and forth still.

Luka blinked. Meiko may have been drunk, and she may have been slurring, but she was pretty sure she knew what Meiko was talking about. "… That isn't a bad idea." Luka smiled. "Okay, let's do it. How about tomorrow though?" Luka asked, eyeing Meiko from head to toe.

"You don't look so well - I uh, I mean, we need some rest! Yeah, we need some rest. So, tomorrow." Meiko grinned, not seeming to hear that comment about "not looking so well"

"Alriiiiight…. So tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, give me a kiss, love." Meiko puckered her lips.

Luka's face grew red. "H-huh?"

"You heard me, sweet thaaang…" And with that, Meiko grabbed Luka's arm, pulling her closer, and crushed her lips into Luka's, her eyes closed, as she just stood there, completely drunk, kissing her 'girlfriend'. Luka's eyes were wide, and she was frozen, standing in her door way, soft lips against her own. "M-Meiko…" Luka whispered against Meiko's lips, trying to pull away. But apparently that wasn't in Meiko's best interest. Meiko continued to kiss Luka, even deepening it! "Meiko!" Luka yelled.

Just then and there, Meiko collapsed against Luka, and they both tumbled to the ground. Luka gasped, noticing the older woman laying passed out on top of her. Her body weight was heavy, and yet she felt so… warm and soft. Luka sighed, and she managed to get out of Meiko's grip. She was way to heavy to take back to her own room.

"Geuss you'll be spending the night.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6~ Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Brown eyes fluttered open, a gasp following soon after. Biting her lip, Meiko looked around, her gaze still blurry. Her head was pounding with pain, and her body felt stiff, but she could feel something soft and warm next to her body. Meiko tried to get a look at just what that comfortable feeling was, but she couldn't manage to pull herself up to get a look. Her head hurt to much, and she felt extremely groggy. Early rays of sun shone through curtains, hurting Meiko's eyes. "Ah, screw it…" Meiko muttered, giving up, her eye lids - which already felt heavy in the first place - closing, as she collapsed onto the fluffy pillow. She'd figure out when she didn't feel so groggy. Darkness engulfed her vision, as she allowed drowsiness to take over.<p>

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped from the young ladies' lips, as she slowly opened her bright blue eyes. Bringing her hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, slowly, she realised she felt something against her body. Something warm and soft. Luka tried to sit up, but to no avail. She was strapped down to the bed, it seemed. Blue eyes looked to her side, to find… Meiko?<em>! "W-what is she doing here?' <em>Luka wondered, her face growing red. Meiko's arm was slung around Luka's rib cage, her leg pressed against her own, her face inches from Luka's. She was still wearing a red tank top and black jeans from yesterday. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

The pink haired woman took hold of Meiko's arm, prying it off her body. Luka shifted up right in bed, and shook Meiko's shoulder. Meiko began to stir, and she mumbled, "No, no… just a few more minutes. No.. I didn't do it… it was Kaito. Leave me alone…" And then flipped to her other side, curling into a ball. Luka rolled her eyes, and shook Meiko's shoulder with more force. "Meiko," Luka whispered. Meiko only shook her head. "Meiko!" Luka yelled loudly.

"Ah!" Meiko's eyes snapped open, and immediately shifted up right in bed. "Ack…" Meiko mumbled, bringing a hand up to her head, which still hurt with a passion. Her gaze traveled over to Luka. "Oh, Luka." She muttered. "What are you doing in my room?" Luka rolled her eyes, realising that Meiko was probably hung over. "This is my room, actually." Meiko opened her mouth to protest, but instead, she looked around the room which was supposedly her own. The walls were a pale pink, the carpet an oliver colour, pictures of the pink haired woman with her friends hanging from the walls. Bean bags the colour of pale pink and oliver next to a coffee table, a flat screen television hanging on the wall across from the table. A tuna alarm clock on her nightstand, with sheets of paper, probably lyrics for different songs. There was built in bathroom, the door half cracked open. Pale pink carpets, towels, a porcelain bath tub and sink, and a toilet.

Meiko turned back to Luka. "Oh yeah, I suppose it is. Hey, what am I doing here?" She asked. _'I should be asking you the same thing!' _Luka wanted to say, but she remembered the reason Meiko actually was here for.

Yesterday had been a disaster. Luka went to confess to Gakupo, only to find that he and Gumi were a couple. Something similar happened to Meiko. She went to confess to Kaito, only to find he and Miku were a couple. They were both shooken, Luka especially, and that's where everything began. The girls became a 'couple' to try and get back at the two males, in hopes they would be jealous. Hm, well Gakupo was an ass, and said their relationship was hot. Kaito looked a little upset, but that was probably because he was told that Meiko was really upset after the rejection. And then Meiko had drunk, and came to Luka. She passed out there, and Luka let her stay with her. …She didn't remember pulling her into bed, however…

"Ugh…" Meiko mumbled, collapsing against the pale pink pillows, putting a hand over her eyes to block the sun from her vision. "I feel horrible…" She sighed, closing her eyes. Luka gazed down to Meiko. "Hung over?" Meiko nodded.

Something hit Meiko. When she was hung over, Kaito would always care for her. But that wouldn't happen anymore. Not after yesterday. Not now, he had Miku. He wouldn't care for Meiko, anymore. He didn't have to. Meiko cupped her hands over her eyes, feeling as if she would start crying. "Meiko?" Luka raised a brow. "What's wrong…?"

"He won't care for me anymore… he has Miku…" Her body began to shake, and Luka swore she heard a snivel from the older woman. She felt a little sympathetic for Meiko. Of course she knew about Kaito caring for her, when hung over. That's what best friends were for. Meiko shook her head, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. She hadn't cried any tears, but she felt that if she didn't wipe her eyes, she would start crying. "My head hurts…" She muttered.

"Hey, wait here, alright?" Luka smiled, getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Meiko asked, as her fingers wrapped around the door handle. Luka looked over her shoulder, and only smiled, before opening the door, and closing it behind her. Meiko moaned. "Whatever…" She muttered, and pulling the covers over her head, before curling into a ball and closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Luka walked down the halls, until she reached the kitchen. Assembled, there was the Kagamine twins. They both had their ds', and seemed to be playing the same game, as they argued over what each other was doing wrong. Luka chuckled. They were so cute. Teto was digging around the cupboards, probably looking for bread, while Gumi was sitting across from the twins, giggling, while munching on a carrot. Luka's eye twitched. She didn't want anything to do with Gumi at the moment. Luka tried to make her way around Gumi, without getting noticed, but her luck was bad.<p>

Just as she had reached the cupboards, pulling out a glass, Gumi's head shot up, and she turned to face Luka, just as the woman began to fill the glass with water. "Hey, Luka!" Gumi greeted, waving. Luka stiffened, and slowly, she turned to face Gumi. "Heeey…. Gumi…" Luka forced a smile, trying to look happy. Gumi hoped up from her seat, skipping to Luka's side, her green eyes filled with joy as always. "What are ya up to?" She asked.

Luka hesitated to answer, but after a moment, she answered with, "Nothing really…" And turned her back, reaching into the cupboard, grabbing a small bottle of ibuprofen. Gumi only smiled, Luka's action's seeming to go un-noticed. "Um, Luka," Gumi's smile dropped then, just as Luka began to walk away. Luka stopped, turning to face Gumi. "I, um, I just want to tell you, I'm sorry for last night at dinner…" Luka forced another smile, and nodded. "It's fine, whatever." She muttered, and turned around to go back to Meiko's aid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! I haven't really had any energy to write, and I've had a bit of a writers block. Atleast christmas break is coming up soon! I just have to survive this last week... hnng... anyways, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Luka wasn't surprised to find Meiko asleep in her bed again. The covers were pulled over her head, and she lay in a ball, snoring peacefully. Luka smiled lightly at the sight. For a moment, she just watched over the older woman with a smile on her face. Her skin looked so smooth. Her short brown hair glistened under sun leaking in from the curtains. Luka never really took the time to examine Meiko's features. She was really pretty.<p>

Luka tip toed over to the side of her bed. It was probably a little silly, since this was her own room, and Meiko should probably be in her own room, but Meiko was her friend after all… she had to show some respect. The pinkette set the glass of water down on her dresser, along with the bottle of ibuprofen. Luka pulled the blankets off of Meiko, down to her shoulders. She placed a hand gently on Meiko's shoulder, shaking her. "Meiko, wake up."

Meiko stirred in her sleep, and flipped over to her side. "Go away." She mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head once again. Luka shook her head. "No, really. Get up!" She said a little louder, forcing the blankets off of Meiko. The brunette's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated, as she flew up right, and glared at Luka.

Luka only rolled her eyes. "You can hate me all you want, but, here," The woman handed Meiko the glass of water, and a pill from the bottle of ibuprofen. "For your hangover." Meiko sneered, and swiped the glass and pill from Luka's hand. She popped the pill into her mouth, and quickly downed the glass of water. She was silent for a moment, but she then replied with, "Thanks…"

Luka smiled. "You're welcome." Meiko let out a sigh, as she slumped against the wall, her head rolling to the side.

"Kaito would always care for me when I was hung-over."

Uh-oh. Back to the depression. Luka smiled a sympathetic smile for Meiko. But her reply was anything but sympathetic. "Look, I'm sorry, but, Meiko, you have got to get over Kaito!"

Meiko just stared at Luka with shock. She could not believe she just said that! Meiko thought this whole time, she and Luka were faking being a couple, so they could get back their men! So Luka could get back Gakupo! So she could get back Kaito! Was she wrong this whole time? Was she just being led on? Led on to believe that she will never get the man she loves? Meiko couldn't even say anything to that. She was just to shocked.

Luka's eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "Oh my god… I didn't mean it, Meiko…" The pinkette reached out a hand, but Meiko forcefully slapped it away. "I always had a feeling this was just some bull shit lie, Luka Megurine!" The woman hissed, leaping up from the bed, running over to the door.

Before she turned the knob, Meiko turned around with a scowl on her face. "You're the worse!" Meiko slammed the door behind her, and rushed off to her own room.

Honestly! What just happened in there? Meiko felt a little childish for acting the way she did, but would _you_ want to be told to get over someone you loved, who you were trying to get back? Yeah, it's no fun!

The worse part of this was, Meiko was still hung over. The pill hadn't taken it's affect yet, so Meiko still felt groggy and sore. As she ran down the halls, she would tilt and tip and tumble, until she would nearly fall flat on the face, if she didn't use the walls for support. She felt dizzy, and her eyes were starting to wonder. She felt like crying, but tried to hold them back. She'd look like a weakling if she didn't hold them back.

In her book, if you held back tears, it would just prove how tough you were. If you went through a hardship, you have to keep your head high, and your tears back. Force a smile, and convince everyone you were fine. There may be tough times, but only the people who were tough, and fought threw it, would make it through.

…To bad Kaito thought she had cried, when he rejected her.

'_Thanks to Luka…' _Meiko thought with a bitter expression.

Never the less, she continued on towards her room. But to no avail. Her knees gave out, and she tumbled down towards the ground…. But, eh? She didn't feel a strong force, and a cold floor, instead she felt warm arms wrap around her, saving her from the fall. She didn't know who caught her, but she felt a smile grow on her face, before she blacked out.

Xx

Slowly, Meiko opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kaito standing over her, with a worried expression. She rubbed her eyes, and shifted up right. She was in Kaito's room, laying on his couch. "Oh, you're awake!" Kaito cried out.

Meiko blinked. "What…?"

"You blacked out."

It took a moment for Meiko to process Kaito's words. Why would she black out? Oh yeah, she was still hung over.

"How do you feel?" Kaito asked, ignoring not getting a response from Meiko.

The brunette blinked a few times. "I feel fine…"

Kaito smiled. "That's good. I was taking a walk, when I spotted you. You must not have heard me, when I called you, but then you began to tumble, you're lucky I caught you." he giggled.

Meiko forced a smile. What she didn't understand was why he bothered to catch her, and then take her to his room. He had Miku now for that, right? So why was he still caring for her?

"You had a troubled expression on your face, as well. Y'know, you can tell me things, if you need to." Kaito continued.

A sigh escaped Meiko's lips, and she shook her head. "Look, I need to tell you some things. You're going to think there pretty pathetic."

Kaito nodded, seeming unfazed. "You can tell me anything!"

Meiko sighed. She honestly didn't deserve his kindness. Why did he have to be so damn nice all the time?

"Well… you know how me and Luka are, per say, dating?"

Kaito nodded.

"We aren't, really. I… I, still love you, and Luka still loves Gakupo. We figured if we went out, we could make you two jealous. But… no, it's not right."

Kaito looked shocked. He didn't know what to say.

Meiko sighed. "Yeah, you probably think badly of me now, right?"

Kaito slowly shook his head. "No… I don't. But, I'm glad you told me. When Luka said you were upset over the rejection, I felt horrible. Was I to harsh? I'm sorry if I was. But I love Miku, and I only love you like friend. Like a sister!"

Meiko put on a smile. A true, genuine smile. "Y'know… I feel better, after telling the truth. We can still be friends though, right?"

Kaito nodded. "Of course we can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry late christmas! -HOLY, TYUJHGTYGGjg, 18 REVIEWS! That's alot for me, if you haven't noticed how happy I am, gyuhjmk,lfgyhuj Anyways, sorry for the delay. It's finnally christmas break! And even though I do have to study for exams, I'll be able to update more often! Speaking of studying... I should probably get back to do doing that. Bah, I don't want tooo... /crai (whispering to myself) : Just an hour, just an hour, that's it, then you can do whatever you want, just an hourrrr... pfffft. Anyways, enjoy, and review! **

* * *

><p>The woman bit down on her lip, pacing around her room. Had she really just said that? She, herself, couldn't believe it. After all, the two were both trying to get back their men! By saying "you've got to get over him" was just rude. It upset her, that she hurt a friend, someone important to her. She only shook her head in annoyance, as if that would erase the embarrassing moment.<p>

"I need some tuna." She announced out loud, and stormed out of her room. She entered the kitchen, to find the twins chasing each other around the table. Luka rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What are you two up to?" She asked curiously. Maybe talking to someone other than Meiko would make her feel better. The blonde girl stared up from her twin, still with a scowl on her face, as she tried grabbing at something in Len's hand, pushing him away from her at the same time. "Len stole one of my oranges!"

The blonde male looked up, with a defensive look on his face. "She stole on of my bananas, though!"

"Oh, that's a lie!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Luka couldn't help but chuckle. She came in between the two, and gently took the orange from Len's small hand. "Now, now, children. No fighting." She then handed the orange back to Rin. With a firm, yet calm voice, she told Rin, "If you want to be treated nicely, then treat others how you would want to be treated." The twins looked up at her in awe, as if she was some sort of God. They had always looked up to her, before. Like Meiko, Luka was one of the more motherly figures… but, she didn't drunk, and she wasn't violent. Well… unless you counted Gakupo. She was calm and reserved, but when it came to Gakupo, that was a different story.

Her thoughts drifted off to the samurai, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Despite the fact that he was so into himself, and he was a pervert… he was actually really good looking. The way he smiled, the way his long purple hair would flow in the wind… Luka wanted it all to herself. She always did think pink and purple made a lovely combination. But those thoughts were disturbed, as a vision of green blended with purple, making a rather ugly colour. And that's when she knew, she could never have him, because of that little green haired brat…

A rather sad sigh escaped Luka's lips, remembering her loss. She lost both her samurai man to a little girl, and her drunk of a friend, to, well, her own stupidity. "Luka?" Rin's high pitched voice rang. "Are you alright?" Len joined in. Luka forced a smile, and turned her back, walking over to the fridge. "I'm fine, children. Don't worry about me." The woman smiled, as she opened the fridge, digging around for her favourite treat.

Her eyes glistened, as she reached for the pack of tuna. She ripped the package open, and took a seat at the table, picking at the meat with her carefully painted blue nails. As she sat there in glee, the twins only stared at her, their expressions filled with concern. They had not bought Luka's little act, they could see past her mask. Behind a supposedly happy smile, was concern, and depression, although she would never admit it. They both knew how much Luka hated it, when others concerned to much for her, which is why she would always put up this mask, to hide away all the pain. "Luka…" The blonde haired male whispered.

"Y'know, Luka, you can tell us anything… we are younger than you, but, you've always been there for us, now it's our time to be there for you." Rin said, reaching out to gently touch Luka's wrist. The woman slowly looked up, and let out a sigh, letting the mask crack.

"Oh, it's nothing much. I just told some lies…" Luka mumbled, as she popped a piece of the tuna into her mouth. _'Lies that I wish I never told.' _She thought, as she swallowed. _'Lies that should be taken back.' _She thought, as she just sat there, spacing out, unaware that the twins were trying to talk to her.

"Hey, Luka!" Rin called out.

"I've got it!" Luka stood up straight, knocking her chair over in the process. "Thanks Rin, thanks Len. But I've gotta run!" She said quickly, ruffling their hair, before speed walking off.

She was going to take back those lies. She would tell Gakupo the truth, and nothing but the truth, and hope he would still have some respect for her.

* * *

><p>"And so… that's all I have to say." Luka squeezed her eyes shut, ready to take any insults Gakupo would throw at her. She told him everything. How she and Meiko only 'dated' so they could try and get back their loves, how the kisses were only to make the guys jealous, she told him <em>everything. <em>The pinkette opened her eyes, not hearing a single word from said man. He only sat there, shock written all over her face.

"…You think badly of me now, huh?"

"Er, well… no…"

"Tell the truth."

"I just never thought you were the type to lie… huh. You really like me, don't cha?" He asked with a chuckle, reaching out to ruffle Luka's hair. He held his hand there for a moment, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Though I'm flattered, I really think you should move on. I have Gumi now, so…"

Luka sighed sadly, pushing his hand off her head. "Yeah, but that means If I can't have you, I won't have anyone… I mean, you are the only one I like in this building."

Gakupo raised a brow. "Are you sure I'm the only one?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Well, Len's to young, Kaito already has Miku, no, I'm not going to have an affair with Miku, Luki's my brother, Mikuo and Akaito already have each other, Dell smokes, and I find smoking really unattractive… you're the only one I like, Gakupo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure that, with your time with Meiko, you could have fallen for her?"

"Gakupo, I'm not a lesbian. And I'm quite sure Meiko isn't, either."

"Sure, sure. But how about you apologize to her? She is your friend right?"

"Right…"

"Then go!" Gakupo waved his hands, in the direction of the door. "Go apologize to her, young one!"

Luka rolled her eyes, but chuckled. She did as he said, and got up from the couch, walking out the door. "Thanks…" She mumbled, turning her head, before exiting the room. The woman had a smile on her face, but despite what Gakupo had said, she was not going to give up on Gakupo. No. She'd fight for him, forever, if she had to. For she was convinced he would be the only one to make a good life partner.


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you I'd be able to update more often~! Enjoy, and review. **

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure that, with your time with Meiko, you could have fallen for her?"<em>

No, of course not. That would be ridiculous. She liked Gakupo…. Right? The kisses she and Meiko traded didn't mean anything, right? Sure, Meiko was rather pretty, but all she was was a friend. Nothing more. Right? They went out for an occasional drink, but that was just for some girl time. Just to relax, to get away from all the stress as a vocaloid. It's not like any of the vocaloids In the building would really care about lesbians. Heck, look at all the love songs! No, when you were a vocaloid, you didn't have to worry about pairings. Because people really don't care, at the end of the day, who you're dating! But Luka just found it weird, if she would ever like a girl.

The woman pressed a finger to her lips, remembering the taste of Meiko's lips against her own, the warmth of her breathe. The wetness of her tongue that one day-

"Gah!" Luka shrieked, mentally smacking herself for thinking such thoughts. Her cheeks grew red, and she was starting to feel bothered. She shook her head, and ran off towards her room, throwing herself on the bed. Luka was one of the more mature vocaloids, but she was also really sensitive. So, naturally, this kind of thing would bother her. "What's happening to me? Why am I thinking such thoughts…?" She asked, burying her face deeper into her pillow, as if it would make her disappear. "I don't like Meiko like that! I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't!" She yelled at herself, slamming her fists against her bed in frustration.

"Who do I like then…?" Luka wondered aloud, her voice shaky. She was so fixated on Gakupo, even though he had Gumi now. Luka knew it was wrong to like a man that already has someone to love, but she couldn't help it! And now… she wasn't even sure if it really was Gakupo she liked. Maybe Gakupo was right. Maybe in the time she spent with Meiko, she had fallen for her, without even realising it.

Compared to Gakupo, Meiko was sweet… despite having an addiction to alcohol, and was frequently drunk. She was kind, and caring, when she wanted to be. Truth be told, Luka really always had admired that about Meiko. She remembered the day she was first introduced as a vocaloid. When she was the third vocaloid to be released. She remembered opening the front door, to find Miku, the twins, Kaito and Meiko standing around. The house was decorated with balloons, and ribbons, and there was a huge banner, reading, "Welcome, CV03!"

The twins had been ecstatic, and ran up to give her a hug. When those two released her, Miku ran up to her, squeezing her tightly, saying things like, "I'm so glad to have another sister!" Kaito waved a simple hello to her, and Meiko flashed a smile. They had a big dinner party later that night. After that was done, Meiko had tooken her on a tour of the house, showing her her room, and such. They became good friends. But as more and more vocaloids were created, they slowly drifted away from echo her. They reunited again, and went out for a couple of drinks at the bar. Maybe that's when Luka realised how much she admired Meiko.

Gakupo was just a pervert, who was into looking at himself in the mirror, constantly bothering Luka. He was a flirt, and any other girl he liked, he would flirt with as well. He would act like he had the world in his palm, everything was all bout him, him, him!

"Jerk…" Luka whispered. When she came into realization, she really didn't like Gakupo after all. Maybe all that flirting he did with her just made her give in, so she wouldn't have to hear it anymore. Maybe that was the whole reason Luka took a liking to him, in the first place. If she thought about it, Meiko was probably a better life partner than Gakupo would ever be. She felt a little sorry for Gumi.

So, did that mean she was a lesbian, then…?

"I suppose it isn't really a big deal…"

Especially if you look at all the love songs with other girls Luka did. At one point in her life, when she and Miku did the song "magnet" She may have thought that Miku was a little cute, and that maybe she liked her, but that was burried in the back of her mind, seeing as she continued trying to convince herself that she was straight.

"There's not much of a difference…"

Except for the fact that women had breasts and vaginas, and men had penises. Nope. Not much of a different. Because if you get down to it all, at the end of the day, we're all people, and on the inside, there really isn't much of a difference.

Maybe she really was a lesbian after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the short-ness. I'm busy, but I wanted to post another chapter. So, here it is. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

><p>Later that night, when everyone was sure to be asleep, there were still two people, not sleeping. Those two being Meiko and Luka.<p>

Luka stared up at the ceiling, with bright blue eyes. Her only light was the moon light seeping in through her curtains. Her mind was racing with thoughts, and she couldn't sleep. The woman let out a sigh, as she turned to her side, closing her eyes, trying to sleep. The last time she had checked her clock, it was 2 in the morning. She didn't want to know what time it is now. All she had to do was breathe, and she would fall asleep. It would keep her from going insane, keep her safe from the thoughts that grew into horrible, vile, monstrous thoughts of how she really felt about Meiko. Earlier, she had thought that maybe she did like Meiko. And maybe she really was a lesbian, after all. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to admit it. The woman felt like crying over it, but refrained from doing so. She had to be strong! She couldn't cry over something she was confused about. It just wouldn't solve anything. So for now, she'd breathe, and hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p>Meiko layer on her stomach, her hands cuffing her head. Earlier, she and Kaito talked about anything and everything there was to discuss. The whole deal with Luka, how Kaito loved Miku, that Meiko was like a sister, but a sister that he wouldn't trade for anything… and finally, the thing that was stuck with her. Did she really love Luka? The kisses, and fake displays of affection, were they really only a joke, or could it be something more? Meiko was sure that she liked men, but after that chat with Kaito, she didn't know anymore. He even said that he would respect her all the same, even if she was a lesbian. That it didn't matter who you liked, as long as you were happy with them. And it was true, that Luka really was her best friend. Haku was, but Haku was often depressed, and drunk <em>all<em> the time. Meiko drunk a lot as well, but she was sober longer than Haku was. And it was true, she and Luka could talk about anything with each other. But Meiko just didn't know anymore.

Did she like Kaito still, or did those fake displays of affection really mean something after all? Well, Meiko had to admit, Luka was really pretty. Her body, and her calm and cool face, her soft, silky hair. At the moment, Meiko actually began to imagine what it would be like if she could run her hands through that soft and silky hair. How would it feel, to cup her hands around Luka's face, to stroke her thumbs against her cheeks? What would it be like to wrap her into a tight embrace, their bodies pressed against each other?

"Wait, what?" Meiko asked aloud, her eyes widening, as she realised what she was thinking about.

"W-why am I…?"

It couldn't be that she really did like Luka, right? It was impossible! Meiko could never imagine herself liking, much less dating a girl. But still, the fact that she had thought about Luka in a sexual way, and kissed her before, still lingered in her mind.

Her lips were a pale pink, but felt soft and warm against her own. Her breathe against her skin tickled. And Meiko got to experience a kiss like that, despite it being fake. Heck, that was her first fucking kiss! She hadn't even kissed Kaito before! Kaito…

Meiko's mind drifted back to her blue haired friend who she spoke to earlier. Her friend that she was sure she loved, her friend that offered her advice and talked to her about almost anything to talk about, her friend that said he would respect her, no matter what decisions she made. Her friend that she would never get with… her friend that had Miku now. Her friend that she had to get over for both her own, and his sake.

Maybe he was right, maybe it would be better if she and Luka got together. Luka was kind, mature, caring, and on top of that, a true beauty.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly falling out of love with Kaito, and in love with Luka. But she couldn't tell her. She was sure as hell that Luka was as straight as a line. Yet, Meiko had confirmed that she was about as straight as a rainbow. Honestly, Meiko respected gays rights, but being gay herself would be weird. And it was. But at the same time, it was a little exciting. A new sensation. And it wasn't like she would go whoring around, liking every girl that walked past her. No. At that moment, she was sure the only person she liked was Megurine Luka. But a thought came to her mind. Gay people tend to have it tougher, right?

"Who cares? Screw haters!" Meiko yelled to herself, with a nod. She didn't care. Hell, tomorrow, maybe she would even admit for everyone to hear: "I am a lesbian and proud!" Had she always been a lesbian? Maybe she was a closet lesbian. Maybe she was only using Kaito as an excuse to convince herself and everyone else that she was straight. Maybe. Just maybe. With that being out, Meiko felt at ease. Slowly, her eye lids closed, and she pulled the blankets over her head with one word on her mind: "Tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**FUUUU- I'm sick today. D Sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was assembled in the conference room. Meiko had told everyone that there was something <em>very<em> important that needed to be discussed. And knowing Meiko, if there was something to be said, it really _was_ important. It wouldn't be something like, "I've ran out of sake!" no, she wasn't like Kaito, who would make announcements for something silly. Meiko was often a free spirited woman, always up for some fun, a good party, maybe some drinks. She was caring and motherly, yet aggressive. So, when there was something she needed to announce for the whole vocaloid population to hear, it sure as hell would be important.

…But, with an important message to be said, where was Meiko, anyways?

Everyone was starting to grow restless, as she looked around, asking the people sitting close to them where she could be. The door to the conference room flew open, and Meiko calmly walked in. She looked calmer than calm could be. The brunette was dressed in something more proper, a white long sleeve shirt, with a black tie, and black skinny jeans.

Everyone fell silent, as she took a seat at the very front of the table, folding her hands together. Everyone was calm, yet curious, but there was one that wasn't so calm.

Luka.

She was biting down on her lip, fidgeting in her seat, twidling her thumbs together like there was no tomorrow.

Miku noticed, and looked over to her friend, whispering, "Are you alright?" Luka silently nodded her head, not wanting to cause anything.

Meiko coughed into her hand, and glanced around the table, making sure that everyone was assembled. Everyone was. And so, she went on with the announcement. "This is very important everyone, so listen up." Some began to lean in, feeling all the more anxious. The brunette looked around the table, once more, spotting Luka. She felt her cheeks start to heat up. She was doing this because of Luka, after all.

"…I'm a lesbian, everyone. And I don't care. In fact, I'm proud of it!" She grinned widely. "That is all. You may go on with your day." With that being said, Meiko casually strolled out of the room, leaving the entire population of vocaloids, sitting in their seat, shocked and surprised. Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo and Luka were the most shocked, out of everyone. Kaito sat there, blinking his eyes in shock. Gumi was still trying to gather what Meiko had said. Miku's face had heated up from how shocked she was, and Gakupo was drooling over the fact that Meiko was a lesbian.

Meanwhile Luka just sat there, completely shocked, unable to move, or even process any words.

"…Well, that's a surprise." Len blurted out.

Luka was just so shocked! Meiko had came out of the closet so easily, and casually walked out. It was actually kind of a turn on, to be honest.

"…Well, I'm outta here." Rin joined in, getting up from her seat.

Luka wished she could be as courageous as Meiko!

"Yeah, me to." Lily said, getting up from her seat, to join the twins.

"W-wait!" Luka jumped from her seat, causing the three blondes to stop in their tracks, looking back to Luka. Everyone began to stare at the woman, who stood up, stopping them all from leaving.

"Um… well, since Meiko came out so easily, I might as well say it myself," Luka mumbled, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "I'd like to say that, I too, am a lesbian! And I'm proud of it!" That being said, Luka rushed out the door, so she could go find Meiko. There was something important she needed to tell her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone stood there, completely shocked. Miku broke the silence. "It isn't a surprise, really…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Meiko, Meiko!" The pinkette called out, finding the brunette casually walking along the hall ways. She stopped in her tracks, turning to face the other who was calling out to her. Unfortunately, Luka didn't see that she stopped in her tracks, and she ended up running into her, knocking both of them to the ground. "Ow… that kinda hurt." Meiko chuckled, as she rubbed her head. Luka looked down to her, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry…" She muttered, as she got to her feet, pulling up the brunette with her.<p>

"But! I have something to tell you, Meiko."

"Go for it." Meiko said, as she got her balance back, and straightened herself out.

"First of all, I think it was really courageous of you to come out in front of everyone, second of all, I too, am I lesbian. I admitted it to everyone… and third of all…" Luka swallowed, starting to feel uneasy about this. "…I think I li-… I loo-… Oh, Meiko! I love you!" Luka said, almost a little to louder than she had planned. She quickly bowed her head, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She felt like a child! But, with that being out, she did feel a little better, and more at ease. When Meiko didn't say anything, Luka lifted her head, to see Meiko staring at her, a completely shocked look on her face.

"Well… what a coincidence." Meiko finally spoke up, with a genuine smile on her face. "I love you too, Luka. I think I have for a while now. I just didn't want to face the truth. But it's fine now!" Meiko smiled, as she pulled Luka into a great big bear hug, in which Luka happily accepted, wrapping her arms around Meiko's shoulder, and buried her head into Meiko's shoulder.

"Y'know what?" Meiko whispered into Luka's ear. The two pulled away, so they could look at each other in the eye. "Screw men. All I want-… all I need is you, Luka."

"…Does this mean we're a couple, now?"

"You tell me." Meiko smirked playfully, as she leaned in, and softly pressed her lips against Luka's. A true kiss. Full of emotion. Not a drunk one, not a kiss where the two had to pretend that they were kissing a wall. Nope. A true, loving one.

This day was going to be the start of many great days, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>But now that we have the confessions over with, the real fun'll start. ;D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the final chapter~ full of fluff and stuff... m'kay, so enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>A few months went by, since Luka and Meiko became a couple. A lot of things have changed since then, if not for the better of everyone. At first, there were some who didn't approve of their relationship. Mostly the metalloid version of Luka and Meiko, saying that the two gave them a bad name, since they were together. They would bash and tease the two, but Luka and Meiko learned to ignore it, seeing as all of the metalloids were jerks, and there was no changing it, since they were created that way. For the most part, everyone else was fine with the two woman being together.<p>

Since the two became a couple, Luka moved into Meiko's room, so they could share their lives together. They slept in the same bed, used the same shower, tv, whatever. Sometimes, Luka would even borrow Meiko's clothes, though she did bring her own.

Everyone seemed to be a lot happier than usual. Since Meiko and Luka were over the whole deal about Gakupo and Kaito, everything has seemed more upbeat in the apartment. Meiko and Luka could actually speak to Miku and Gumi without feeling anger, or jealousy. Gakupo actually stopped being a pervert (somewhat) and respected Meiko and Luka, and payed more attention to Gumi.

Of course, there were times that Luka and Meiko would get into fights. Like when Luka would walk into one of Meiko's recording sessions to find her working with Kaito. Or when Meiko found out that Luka would still record love songs with Gakupo or Miku. But that was something they couldn't help. Couple or not, Master still had control over them, so they couldn't very well refuse to sing a song. Even if they did, they'd still end up working with whoever one time or another. But at the end of the day, Luka and Meiko would make up, and all would be fine.

* * *

><p>Today was the start of a new day.<p>

Sun shone through the white, transparent blinds, down on the sleeping woman, the covers a little past her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling a tight grip around her waist. She wanted to roll to her side, to get rid of the weight falling on her, seeing as she was too sleepy to remember she had company. With a deep sigh, she tore the covers off of her body, revealing the sleeping beauty clinging tightly to her. Meiko smiled gently, as she looked down at her. Luka always looked so cute, when she was sleeping. Her cheeks were a light pink, and she looked so peaceful. Meiko couldn't help but chuckle lightly, as she ran a hand through Luka's long silky pink hair. Luka smiled. Meiko raised a brow.

"You've been awake this whole time, haven't you?"

"Oh, how'd you know?" Luka giggled, as she opened her striking blue eyes.

Meiko chuckled again. "Just a feeling."

Luka shifted up right, and smiled brightly. "Morning, Meiko!"

"Morning, beautiful." Meiko said softly, and pressed her lips against Luka's, closing her eyes. Luka closed her eyes, and placed a hand over Meiko's shoulder, while Meiko pressed a hand against Luka's cheek. After a moment, the two pulled away, and embraced. Meiko started to pull away, but Luka apparently had different plans.

"Lukaaaa… let go…" Meiko complained.

Luka only laughed, as she tightened the embrace. "You don't like it when I hug you?" She asked, putting on a sad voice that made Meiko's heart melt.

"No, that's not it, but-ack!" Meiko coughed. "Can't breathe!"

"Oops." Luka mumbled, and released her girlfriend. "Sorry."

"Sure you are." Meiko said in a kidding voice.

Luka rolled her eyes, but smiled, when Meiko ruffled her hair affectionately. The pinkette got out of bed, and looked out the window. There was snow on the ground, but the sun was out, brightening up the day, making the snow sparkle. Luka's eyes glittered. "It looks like a beautiful day today!" She nodded. "Today is going to be a good day."

Luka loved being in a relationship with Meiko. The days that went by seemed all the more fun. She felt younger, when she was with Meiko.

Meiko smiled at Luka's positive attitude. She swung her legs off the side of the bed, and hoped down, heading for her wardrobe, so she could get changed. Luka noticed, and followed her every movement with her eyes. "Hey, pass me something to wear!" She called out.

"Anything specific?"

"Anything's fine."

"M'kay." Meiko nodded, and tossed Luka a pair of jeans, and a crème coloured sweater. Luka thanked her, and began to change. Moments later, they were both changed.

* * *

><p>"Morning Luka-nee! Meiko-nee!" Rin greeted the pair, as they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. The two smiled.<p>

"Morning, Rin." They greeted her at the same time. They paused, and glanced over to each other, before letting out a small laugh. Rin couldn't help but smile at the two. "You two sure seem to be in a good mood."

Luka nodded. "Well of course!"

"We have each other, after all." Meiko added, making Rin squeal in joy.

Luka raised a brow, noticing that for once, Len wasn't by her side. "Where's Len?"

Rin sighed, and shrugged casually. "He and Kaito are wrestling each other because Len stole Miku's leek collection, and hid them somewhere. I dunno."

"Should I be concerned?" Meiko asked.

"Nah. Miku's mad, but surely she can't be _that_ mad."

Meiko shrugged. Luka, however, still had her doubts. "I dunno… Miku is pretty protective, when it comes to leeks… and Kaito, er, he can be rather aggressive, when he wants to be." Rin shrugged casually.

"Eh."

It was actually kinda funny, that although Rin and Len seemed rather close, that when Len was in trouble, Rin didn't even seem to give a crap.

Meiko glanced over to Luka and smiled. "Take a seat. I'll make us some coffee." Luka smiled at the offer, and took a seat next to Rin.

"I want some too!" Rin called.

Meiko shook her head. "You're to young to drink that stuff! I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Rin rolled her eyes, but nodded. Hot chocolate works too.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the girls were sipping their drinks, chatting non stop, laughing until they felt like crying from laughter. That is, until Meiko's cell phone rang. Raising a brow, she opened her phone, to find a call from master, wanting Luka and Meiko to sing "magnet" together. The woman looked over to her girlfriend, and smiled. "Master wants us to sing magnet together, later at 5:30 in the recording room." Luka's cheeks heated up. This would be exciting.<p>

"…You would think, with how long you two have been together, that you would have sung magnet together a long time ago. Why now?" Rin asked curiously.

Luka shrugged. "Master is a very busy man… perhaps he was working with others."

"Maybe." Rin agreed.

"Anyways, it's 12:30 now, so we have a while before we have to sing."

"I think I'll go shower." Luka said, drinking the rest of her coffee, before standing up.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Meiko nodded.

"Can I come to your recording session?" Rin asked.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brother, or something?" Luka laughed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>After showering, and making theirselves look as presentable as possible, they met up, at the recording studio. "Hey." Luka greeted with soft eyes.<p>

"Hey." The two took each others hands, lacing their fingers together, before entering the studio. There were a few of master's staff, with a camera, some behind a glass wall. On a table, there were Meiko and Luka's clothes for the song.

They went into the changing room, and changed into their outfits, and came out. They were both wearing black dresses, with gloves. The only difference was that Luka's headphones were red, and Meiko's headphones were pink. They each had their makeup done by one of the staff members. Before they knew it, they were holding hands, singing the song, and having a great time.

* * *

><p>By the time the song was done, it was around 6. Dinner time. The two changed into what they were wearing before, and joined the others for dinner. It was great. There was turkey, tuna, ham, chicken, soup, salad, bread, sake, anything and everything. And it wasn't awkward! Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Miku, Luka and Meiko could actually talk to each other, and laugh with each other, without feeling weird. They talked about the songs they've recently sung with each other, the dates they went on, places they planned on going to one day. They talked about anything and everything, and had a great time.<p>

* * *

><p>The day came to an end, ending as great as it would any other day, because the two had each other.<p>

"I'd say today was another good day." Luka smiled, as she changed into her nightgown.

Meiko nodded. "It sure was."

When the two were done getting ready for bed, they got into bed together, embracing each other tightly, exchanging a loving kiss. "I love you, Luka."

"I love you to, Meiko."

"Forever and always."


End file.
